


衝突解決暨蘇美關係作戰方針

by oni_C



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oni_C/pseuds/oni_C
Summary: 他們試圖在慾望與距離中尋求平衡，最終卻仍就被塌陷的吸引力給吞噬。美國人逃不了，蘇聯人也休想單獨將他留下。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 新刊印量調查中  
> https://forms.gle/kA752t2mi3Luo85j8  
> 18/04~29/04 截止

　1.  
　　不該是這樣的。  
  
　　伊利亞第二次在水裡被拿破崙撈起來，水洗去了總是被服貼梳好的軟捲髮上多餘的化學定型劑。不自然的香料味少了，河水冰涼潮濕的氣味混了進去。伊利亞撇頭吐了一地的水，美國人普魯士藍的眼睛眨了眨，嘴角泛起一抹笑。有點缺氧而暈昏的伊利亞有點分不清楚那是嘲諷還是什麼別的，拿破崙形狀姣好的嘴唇蠕動了下，而伊利亞在此刻暗自決定爛到連KGB都不屑招安的CIA特務若是膽敢諷刺他一句話，他就要揍斷他的鼻梁。  
  
　　然而拿破崙只是確認把一肚子水都吐完的伊利亞沒事，並且說了句：「歡迎回到陸地，Peril。」便伸手把他從地上拉起來。  
  
　　他不該覺得拿破崙的唇很軟。

  
　　2.  
　　 _我也很高興，夫人。_  
　　當然。比如星辰、比如…  
  
　　伊利亞用了一個拿破崙聽不懂的俄語詞彙去形容目標人物的頭冠，他們的立場難得的反轉，由他來做偷東西的那個，而斯拉夫人去色誘——分散注意力，幫小偷爭取點時間。  
  
　　拿破崙在踏入宴會之後他的視線就沒什麼辦法離開他的同事，他的西裝令人驚艷的好看，淺色絲綢的領巾恰到好處的點綴了所有，一條花紋複雜精緻的領帶高高的扣著領口，彷彿只要扯開就能嘗到蜜糖似的誘人。奶金色的短髮平整規矩的梳整，在暖金色的柔光中發散著香甜的氣息。  
  
　　當然，拿破崙不可能真的認為KGB最好的特務除了揍人跟監視之外其他事情都不會比他更好。或許他還是震驚於伊利亞事實上對社交辭令的熟捻與容裝外貌的掌握，畢竟這個來自雪國的斯拉夫人是務實的社會主義者，他從不願意為自己做的更多。看著那位女士正在伊利亞的臂彎裡因他的讚美而笑個不停，想像著伊利亞說這些話時的俄語發音有多低沉黯啞，以至於拿破崙無法挪開自己的視線。直到伊利亞將他的目標帶離吵雜的宴會場，抽離於整個宴會裡的拿破崙才也放下掩飾用的酒杯，離開沒有伊利亞的宴會廳。  
  
　　然而在他將那重要的技術資料偷到手，並按照原定計畫從門廊撤離。在經過了一大面鏡子的時候，拿破崙才有些錯愕的發現自己原來一直皺著眉頭。  
  
  
　　3.  
　　拿破崙就想不通為什麼有人偏要在聖誕節前弄出個世界末日。  
  
　　坐在安全屋那張破舊沙發上的拿破崙有些疲倦的嘆了口氣，他可以確定在這次任務中中槍的蓋比在緊急處理過槍傷之後，只要傷口沒有感染應該就不會有事。盯著破損的天花板，拿破崙聽著蘇聯人在把蓋比移動到簡床上的摩擦聲。  
  
　　「這麼冷正常嗎？」蓋比臉色蒼白、聲音虛弱，伊利亞不知道從哪裡找來了一個毯子把她包住。  
　　「你流了很多血，需要休息。」伊利亞說。  
  
　　伊利亞低沉溫潤的嗓音裹著蘇聯的口音，拿破崙呼出一口氣，在思慮空白的片刻回憶著伊利亞有沒有用這種方式——近乎寵溺的——和他說過話。好像沒有。在這棟房子都沉默著的片刻，他露骨的、飢渴的、狂妄的想像這句話是對自己說，緊接著一股尷尬的酸麻爬上他的皮膚，而後是一陣乾澀的空洞。該死的聖誕節和恐怖份子。  
  
　　「我們會在這。」伊利亞用了德語，蓋比微弱的呼吸聲漸漸平穩下來。壁爐裡燃燒著的乾柴發出尖銳的爆破聲，蘇聯人沒有離開簡床邊的椅子，拿破崙也沒有移動。  
  
　　聽見伊利亞在攜帶通訊器的另一頭爆出的喊叫，拿破崙在幾乎沒有任何遲疑的情況下發動車子，開去接應可能陷入危險的兩個同事。蓋比緊按著的肩膀滲出怵目驚心的紅，伊利亞機敏冷靜的拿著槍準備為開車的拿破崙清理追兵。而他試圖在那慌亂撤退的片刻思考是不是他、還是他們哪裡又出錯了。拿破崙自認自己很少出錯，只是偶爾不太走運，而和他搭檔的蘇聯人更是出了名的橫衝直撞。但過了一、兩年的磨合之後，伊利亞已經不太會讓自己受傷，拿破崙也很少時候不走運。  
  
　　在爆胎的車子終於還是開不動，而他們都得下車走路的時候。他想，他、他們應該都沒有出錯。只是蓋比沒有走運，所以受了傷。而他們都在這裡，沒人能再傷她一分一毫。  
  
  
　　4.  
　　這個任務並不是打從一開始就充滿古怪。一開始是偽裝，這件事通常都會是他或是伊利亞搭配蓋比。之後便是潛入，看是要調查、偷竊還是純粹找東西什麼的。威佛利說的很保守，拿破崙的理解是法西斯與英國境內的特定組織有聯繫。所以他們去了，也真的找到了什麼。接著第二次、第三次，同一個類似的情境，但他們不再有預期內的收穫。  
  
　　拿破崙是個賊兼CIA特務，他相信KGB最好的特務也與他有相同的感覺，古怪。某種甩不開的泥淖感如影隨形，他們似乎正被某個看不清東西引導著，拿破崙覺得自己肯定在過去錯失得知某件關鍵事物的時機，導致他想不明白前因後果。  
  
　　寂靜在這間安全屋裡蔓生，屋外的雪變得更大。消毒紗布、血與灰塵的氣味仍在他鼻尖繚繞不去，指尖還留著皮膚與半乾的血液相互沾黏的乾澀觸感。不知道什麼時候閉上眼睛的拿破崙睜開眼睛，伊利亞正在煮水，像是在確定煤氣沒問題似的。站在爐火前，伊利亞盯著應該看不見東西的窗子，隨意釘上的木板把方正的窗框切割成碎裂蒼白的矩形和三角形。  
  
　　伊利亞寬闊的肩因低頭而拉聳著，如弓般的背脊延伸至窄緊的腰配上修長的腿。拿破崙在心中為自己的不合時宜向蓋比道歉，他有些肆無忌憚地欣賞起斯拉夫人極為好看的天然身形。雖然現在的他正透出如雪般冰冷、生人勿近的氣息。拿破崙又看了一會兒，確定伊利亞只是警戒著在想事情。  
  
　　「她會沒事的。」他說。  
　　「我知道。」伊利亞回答。  
  
  
　　5.  
　　車子在距離安全屋剩下一小段距離時很不走運的爆胎了，伊利亞認為這種破爛運氣應該算在拿破崙的頭上。  
  
　　他們在飄雪的路上移動，拿破崙用自己的外套掩住蓋比，而臉色蒼白的蓋比在伊利亞的肩上盡力保持清醒，途中不時用德語低喃著抱歉和我盡力了。伊利亞低聲安慰，我知道、我們都知道。伊利亞相信自己從槍口救下了蓋比，本來可能會射穿她頭部的子彈打在了肩上。伊利亞當時在通訊器裡喊著東德女孩的名字衝向槍手，舉起自己握住槍的手將對方射殺。但那枚要致蓋比於死地的子彈仍然被擊發，東德女孩的身影向後倒去。那瞬間伊利亞大概有兩秒鐘的時間聽不見其他聲音，蓋比的身影和記憶中的拿破崙重合。  
  
　　那次任務是蘇洛職業生涯中，極為少數的幾次、非常不走運的工作。他們先是錯過重要資料、後是身分曝光。在他們從安全屋轉移的那晚，從門口闖入的黑幫（他們甚至沒來得及找到一個職業殺手）幾顆乾脆直白的子彈幾乎讓他呼吸困難。伊利亞還記得當時拿破崙被擊中的表情是紮實的錯愕，在美國人跌躺在地上的同時，他已經從視線死角中衝出，折斷了開槍人的手。  
  
　　彈頭的金屬粒掉落木質地面上發出清脆的悶響和那場記憶裡槍械落地、頭顱喀牆的悶響交疊。那段記憶在伊利亞瞬間炸開的憤怒中糊成一坨又一坨的鮮紅，成為拿破崙和他之間不願再談的回憶，狡猾的美國人。  
  
　　凝視著拿破崙專注處理傷口的側臉，漂亮的眼睛在蒼白的光裡閃爍著剔透的藍，靈巧的手小心的為女士閉創，以至於他無暇顧及自己搭在額頭上垂落的一搓捲髮。血腥味在有些寒冷的空氣中逸散。伊利亞盡力壓住蓋比不讓她因疼痛而掙扎，並任由她因疼痛而毫無淑女形象嘶吼和詛咒她人。蓋比是堅強的女孩，伊利亞相信她會撐過去的。  
  
　　拿破崙因雙手忙不過來而把剪刀啣在嘴裡，被天氣凍成淺色的唇輕易的就被弧度彎曲的把手撐變了形。伊利亞在這現實與回憶相互疊加的泥淖裡，掙扎的、椎心刺痛的發現自己想要吻他。  
  
  
　　6.  
　　他們在蓋比睡沉了的時候把他們現在的狀況做點整理。他們並不是很常能做到這件事，大多時候他們很難合作。拿破倫認為根據他熱愛戲弄蘇聯人的程度日益增長，以及蘇聯人對他有增無減的控制欲來看，這都會是個難以解決的長期問題。（拿破崙有在努力導正自己的行為）而威佛利解決這個問題的辦法就是讓蓋比這樣一位新時代女性調節他們之間的劍拔弩張。成效很好，但在蓋比受傷並陷入昏睡的時候，前述的狀況將不再成立。  
  
　　在伊利亞又一次抬起漂亮的藍眼睛、惡狠狠的瞪過來時，拿破崙才意識到自己真的是。他媽的、太習慣了。理智回來的瞬間他有些挫折的倒回沙發上，並深刻的發覺這對他來說是個 _嚴重的大問題。_  
  
　　「你就是這樣，像個真正的 **渾蛋。** 明明可以把工作做得更好。」伊利亞握著拳，渾身的肌肉因為憤怒而有些緊繃，渾厚濃重的俄語口音轟得拿破崙耳根發癢， _他渴望這個。_ 難怪、難怪他搞不清楚這個任務古怪在哪。  
  
　　「.....我很抱歉，Illya。」像是他從未如此挫敗過，在伊利亞已經準備好迎接下一個死皮賴臉的垃圾話時，拿破崙撒手一放扔下他全部的武器。伊利亞反而措手不及了起來。  
  
　　他總是不明白拿破崙如此自我感覺良好的原因，他不明白是什麼驅使這個美國人像個討人厭的永動機，不斷將他的底線一點一點的往後敲打鞭撻。而他也像個以美國人的任性為燃料似的被精準啟動的憤怒機器，如他所願的憤怒氣惱、動手動腳。他也不得不承認拿破崙對在捉弄他和惹毛他之間限度的掌握恰到好處，他也已經幾乎習慣於這些，控制、忍耐、等待，他不覺得拿破崙是 _真心的_ 道歉，但他挫敗的太誠懇，伊利亞是徹底被這樣的矛盾給混淆了。為什麼？他現在是在 ** _為了什麼_** 而道歉？  
  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「我很抱歉。」  
  
  
　　7.  
　　某種破壞性的衝動在拿破崙的身體裡衝撞，他太熟悉這個了。他知道這是什麼，它無時無刻與伊利亞同時存在，而現在它 **異常清晰。** 這是坐在他面前、愛護並觀照他的每一位同事、善良、友好、英俊的斯拉夫人所帶來的挑戰。看著伊利亞如凍原一般的灰藍色眸子，即便這是挑戰，此時此刻的拿破崙懷疑自己 **** _從未贏過。_  
  
　　「我被分心了。」拿破崙說。  
　　「的確，我應該要注意到。但是、但是Peril——我沒有，我分心了。」  
  
　　拿破崙高速運轉的腦袋在此刻抽離了一部份。 _聽聽他說了什麼，活像咬到了舌頭。_ 他失去一切能讓掩飾自己的詞彙和情境，並驚恐地發現自己長久以來在 _美好的_ 斯拉夫人面前所建構的一切都被撞個粉碎。拿破崙看見了一道清晰的軌跡從那崩毀的屏障後浮現，將那些與伊利亞有關的所有事物串聯在一起。  
  
　　「你被什麼分心了？」  
  
　　盯著被擱置在陳舊桌面上的餐具，拿破崙聽見他的心臟正在劇烈的跳動。 ** _你被什麼分心了？_** 呼之欲出的答案讓他本來帶著微溫的指尖冷了下來，拿破崙覺得自己的脊椎骨在打顫。此刻的他腦子裡塞滿了穿著剪裁貼身的深色訂製西裝，英俊的不可一世的伊利亞．庫里亞金。那些推積起、有意無意被無視的怪異與空洞此時如潮水般湧出。拿破崙蹙起眉頭，他被淹沒了，淹沒在名為伊利亞．庫里亞金的暖金裡，直至現在才極其狼狽的發覺。  
  
  
　　8.  
　　拿破崙像是被打碎了。  
  
　　這讓伊利亞更加的不明白，拿破崙彷彿是現在才開始在內心尋找這個問題的答案，他坐在沙發上卻又不像在那裡。他既猶豫又恐慌，眉頭深鎖著彷彿在思考著什麼。他的游刃有餘和自鳴得意不復存在，只剩彷彿即將落荒而逃的狼狽。伊利亞/確信/拿破崙會逃開，他不會允許這件事情發。就在伊利亞想說些什麼的時候，皺著眉頭的拿破崙一雙普魯士藍的眼睛，硬生生的落在自己身上，代替了他向來妙語生花的嘴。  
  
　　 _ **你被什麼分心了？**_  
  
　　他們四目相交的瞬間，伊利亞困惑難當。他希望拿破崙說些什麼，但是他什麼也沒說。但拿破崙的注視太過赤裸，他從未如此。而伊利亞試圖在這沉默的對視中尋找答案，直到一股電流打中了他。  
  
　　伊利亞的心臟瞬間就被恐懼擄獲，胃也泛起一陣酸澀。始終掩藏著自己的伊利亞對此感到難以置信，他惶恐的同時，一股尖銳的狂喜無法忽視的掃過他的每一根神經。不、 **不！** 他和自己拉鋸著， _這不對、這會把一切都搞砸！_  
  
　　這便是伊利亞的恐懼，而這也是他的盔甲。他順其自然地將自己掩藏在輕易被挑起的氣惱與憤怒中，在粗魯的情緒裡遮掩自己對拿破崙的慾望與愛妄。他是如此害怕失去一切所以忍耐著，並貪心的想要保有全部。所以他偏執、渴望掌控。  
  
　　伊利亞扭過頭切斷了拿破崙對他的注視，他因恐懼和懊悔而渾身緊繃。他站起身，可憐的椅子發出了巨大的聲響。在出聲發問搞清楚狀況和落荒而逃之間，他選擇了落荒而逃。  
  
  


　　9.  
　　大多數時候拿破崙並不傾向將一些模糊釐清，他享受這些含糊不清與其帶來的便利和附加價值。緊張刺激，帶點玩世不恭的浪漫，這能讓他感覺一切都在掌握之中。同時若是出了什麼問題，他能從中鑽點漏洞，好滑溜的逃離所有會致他於險境的可能性。他不在乎被人說是個渾蛋，他是個聰明的利己主義者，儘管他不會排斥對群體有益的行動，也不代表他就不愛當個渾蛋。  
  
　　在伊利亞像隻被踩到尾巴的小狗似的，從他坐著的那張椅子跳起來落荒而逃時，拿破崙弄清楚很多事。不只是因為伊利亞擲地有聲的問話（讚美伊利亞的機智敏銳）讓他終於能正視自己，在這段霧氣瀰漫的危險關係中原來陷得比想像中要來的深。還有就是他曾設想的——關於伊利亞．庫里亞金是否恐懼親密同性關係的猜想是無比真實的存在著。  
  
　　拿破崙盡量不讓自己像個搞砸一切的白痴，畏縮在房子的另一個角落。他試著放軟四肢，靠著沙發，抬頭望著高高的、斑駁的天花板。伊利亞正在房子的另一邊忙碌，閒不下來的社會主義弄出的工忙聲響遙遠細微的如撓饒耳朵似的吱喳。他痛苦的呼出一口氣，希望能緩解絞在一起發酸的胃。他多希望這間屋子裡能有瓶威士忌，至少還能慶祝一下此刻溢上喉頭的苦澀絕望。  
  
　　他耙了把頭髮，無視那空洞的快要翻過來的胃所引發的陣陣噁心。 _沒關係的，拿破崙。_ 他安慰自己。 _還會有很多人會愛你，你會習慣的。_  
  
　　拿破崙在伊利亞回到房子裡時洗過臉。在伊利亞告訴他，自己能把崩落的老舊屋簷修理好的時候，他準確無誤的變回了幾十分鐘前的拿破崙．蘇洛。  
  
　　他會習慣的。  
  
  
　　10.  
　　蓋比認為自己是個好女孩。  
  
　　或許不是最美的，長處可能不太夠多，但她覺得至少自己人還不錯。 _至少啦。_ 只要她的同事可以再稍微長點眼睛，她相信自己可以再更好一點。  
  
　　「你們吵架了嗎？」  
　　「什麼？」  
　　「你們吵架了。」  
  
　　正在給蓋比換藥的蘇聯人被這突如其來的疑問和結論震驚的險些抖掉手中的紗布。蓋比放鬆的靠在床板上，倒不是說她對這兩個人將她當做自己的偽裝這事感到厭煩，而是她並不喜歡這種氣氛。槍傷後的鈍痛已經很糟了，大量失血還會讓她不舒服好一陣子。她可不想在這非常時刻還得繼續忍受兩個身分幾乎與她形同手足的笨男人們，繞著她跳求偶舞的尷尬氣氛，一點都不想。  
  
　　「我們沒有吵架。」伊利亞咕噥著，他是不會承認自己在蘇洛願意開口說話之前就夾著尾巴逃走了。蓋比哼了一聲，並且毫不在乎的撇了他一眼，很失禮的那種。  
　　「....只是一點誤會。」像是要給自己辯解似的，在紗布平整的裹上並被固定之後，伊利亞才倔強的向東德人聲明道。  
  
　　而蓋比認為自己是個好女孩，所以她選擇繼續相信蘇聯人而不反駁他的說法，並在心中擬定了數個能解決蘇美冷戰的作戰方針。  
  
  
　　11.  
　　在那次姑且能稱為作戰會議的對話中戰逃後的一天、也就是他們在安全屋待下的第二天。逐漸擺脫昏黑的夜晚寧靜的足夠令人恐慌，清晨的蒼茫將一室染成陰鬱的碇藍。負責守下半夜的伊利亞坐在椅子裡，思考著這是第幾次在這樣的光線裡，感受著所有的一切都在這個片刻離他們遠去。他、蘇洛、蓋比，有時候只有他和蘇洛。在這小塊面的方寸裡所存在的關係，超越了所有既有的意識形態與概念化的關係。  
  
　　他並不經常感覺到這個隱晦、曖昧而不明確的異樣。蓋比之於他的關係像某種壓力指標，直到——他忘了，大概是在幾杯上好的俄製伏特加（在內心感謝蘇洛）之後。那滿溢到胸口的熱度化開， _變成_ 了別的。  
  
　　而拿破崙．蘇洛則不。在那關於「他被什麼分心了？」的問題之前，蘇洛之於他，就只是一個總是不知道哪裡有毛病的拖拉機——好用、可靠但是混蛋的難以掌握。（伊利亞一時間想不到還有什麼東西可以比半壞不壞的拖拉機更混帳一點。）接著在那不勒斯的任務之後成為在灰暗冰冷針葉林中，一個模糊不清的恐怖幽靈。任務出了差錯，他渾身浸染著蘇洛從傷口不斷湧出的血，恐懼那時是如此清晰的讓伊利亞不明所以的憤怒，他只能想著讓蘇洛和自己都活著。  
  
　　最後當他們都活了下來，在醫院裡，清晨的白光撒在蘇洛躺著的那張病床床角，從漫長沉睡中甦醒過來、臉色蒼白的美國人凝望著他微微一笑。有 _什麼東西_ 在他身體裡融化，他的肋骨被暖流所溫暖。恐懼幽靈始終沒有離去，而是在那樣的暖光下 _也變成_ 了別的。  
  
　　伊利亞凝視蜷縮在沙發裡，用毯子裹住自己只露出個頭的蘇洛。所有浪漫化的故事裡彷彿有這麼一點帶著悲劇色彩的理所當然，而伊利亞——戲劇性的從頭就發現卻始終沒搞懂怎麼回事。而這一次，蓋比槍傷之後的夢囈也同樣呼喚著伊利亞心中那片冰冷荒林中的恐怖幽靈。只是這次伊利亞深刻的明白那 _不一樣。_ 儘管他同樣憤怒、同樣努力讓他們都活下來。  
  
　　晨曦從被切割成不規則矩形的窗邊落入，伊利亞鼓譟跳動的心臟也漸漸平靜了下來，他相信自己 _能處理好這個。_

 

－TBC－


	2. Chapter 2

  
　　12.  
　　第三天早晨，威佛利在預定的會合時間裡出現在安全屋。  
  
　　他們原定的任務完成目標是讓蓋比去與目標人物的汽車經銷商人做最後一次接觸，希望可以讓蓋比以投資者的身分加入他最近一次的生意。這並不是還在訓練中的特務該做的，但伊利亞則表明將這樣的蓋比置於危險之中是一個不可為而為之的局，有鑑於他們之前已經被人牽著鼻子走了很久。「威佛利的情勢很嚴峻。」伊利亞這麼說。拿破崙並不是故意想當個混蛋，他的"偏差行為"產生的成因源自於惜字如金的斯拉夫人。他渴望得到一點聲音，而他又太過習慣那些張牙舞爪、能準確觸及伊利亞所有情緒的對話模式。該死的條件反射、天殺的法西斯。  
  
　　威佛利在安全屋裡高雅的踱步，一如他英國人的氣質。而伊利亞正在幫助腳步虛浮的蓋比移動到車上，伊利亞打開門。一部車？嗯，有意思。伊利亞打開門看到只有一部車之後顯而易見的陷入短暫的思考，在看著蓋比和另一個來幫忙的特工坐進車子裡後，他便走回來，和拿破崙站在一起。  
  
　　「做的很好，紳士們。」威佛利扯著微笑。拿破崙相信他是發自內心，但伊利亞的表情顯然不是這麼領情，收緊的下頷線條和緊閩著的雙唇讓他看起來像是下一秒就要摔人。  
　　「雖然我也想讓你們跟Miss.Teller一起離開，但很抱歉，我們還有點小麻煩。」英國人嘴角勾著不太友好的線條。恐怕不是一點小麻煩。  
　　「長官，今天過得不太好？」  
　　「嗯——非常敏銳，Mr.Solo。」哼哼了聲，威佛利周身帶刺的焦慮緊張變得溫和了些。拿破崙不太喜歡和威佛利打交道，原因並非全然是個人喜好，而是來自他長久以來冒險犯難所培養出的生存本能。  
　　「我想首先還是得感謝你們——保障了Miss.Teller的性命安全，唯有保全這點，我們才有了反制的機會。」  
  
　　伊利亞沒仔細聽英國人的拐彎抹角，拿破崙站在他視線的邊緣，因為威佛利的話而蹙起眉頭，圓滑的肩聳塌下來。正如伊利亞所猜測的，蓋比的安危成為這步險棋的代價。拿破崙不喜歡這個安排，他也同樣不喜歡，他們都同樣在乎蓋比。伊利亞到現在都還覺得自己能做的更好，他可以讓蓋比不受傷。他的目光此時和拿破崙相撞，美國人的雙眼裡蘊含著詭異的溫情，像是種安慰。他一下子沒看懂拿破崙眼裡的意思。  
  
　　「那就請兩位先在這裡稍等一會兒，下午會有一位代理Miss.Teller崗位的特務來接你們，簡報和資料也會由她來交付和說明。」  
　　「她？」伊利亞愣了愣，劈頭就問。  
　　「祝你們有愉快的一天。紳士們！」  
  
　　安全屋簡陋的木門優雅的喀嚓一聲後，在兩人面前關上。  
  
  
　　13.  
　　伊利亞不喜歡那個英國女特務。  
  
　　在安全屋的下午，被拿破崙歸類為"新工作適應期"的一個半小時成為他的特務工作生涯中另一個印象深刻的經歷。不是說這位名叫Ilsa Faust的美麗女特務難搞，而是她對伊利亞的不友善表現出了不自然的友好。拿破崙不明白為什麼伊爾莎的反應這麼怪異，而且他覺得這 _有點惱人。_ 而伊爾莎（「午安，紳士們！」與威佛利如出一轍的口吻讓拿破崙高興不起來。）為他們帶來後續的任務指示和蓋比負責接觸的汽車經銷商商人近期有來往的人物資料。之後便將他們倆帶回先前下榻的酒店收拾東西。  
  
　　「我不喜歡她。」被英國女特務扔下的兩個人走進酒店電梯時。伊利亞滿懷深仇大恨的牢騷著，而拿破崙則打趣地看著蘇聯人愁雲慘霧的眉宇。  
  
　　除了友好的部分，拿破崙反而挺喜歡這個來代理蓋比的Ilsa Faust，帶著歐陸式古老優雅的氣質與務實基調的幹練，簡潔的褲裝沒有過多的修飾，卻展現出不同於文奇葛拉夫人一般的張牙舞爪、銳利割人。反而安靜乖巧的飽富力量，彷彿一隻待命中的豹。集美麗、危險與機智於一身，是一把精美不失實用性的武器。  
  
　　「KGB誰都不喜歡。」拿破崙不帶任何挑釁意味的指出蘇聯人的敵意可能來自他的習慣，拿破崙當然明白對方是MI6的特務，但這跟他要不要和一個漂亮又自信的女人調情是兩回事。而拿破崙也隨後得到了身邊蘇聯人一記銳利的眼刀。  
  
　　「她可能很危險。」蘇聯人低吼。  
  
　　他不會說伊利亞多疑神經，蘇聯體系的人每一個都是這樣。拿破崙甚至都已經習慣伊利亞對他『毫無戒備的任人靠近』的抱怨，拿破崙不會承認他有一點享受這點，這不是單獨執行任務的時候會遇見的，這也是夥伴的好處。不過他現在也只能享受這一點了。伊利亞自顧自地瞪著電梯指示燈，彷彿和它有什麼深仇大恨。直到電梯發出響亮的鈴聲告訴他們抵達目的地。  
  
　　「Peril，放輕鬆點。」離開電梯時，拿破崙扔下這麼句話。卻沒注意到伊利亞很少明確表示自己對同事的喜好。  
  
　　離開電梯之後他們各自回房間收拾，和一群人合作一段時間之後，有些習慣必定會在這些需要效率與精準度的工作中被培養出來，然而習慣的養成卻不必然與工作有關。即便是鐵與血的KGB，也不存在倖免的可能。  
  
　　從前伊利亞一個人的時候能將收拾工作控制在十五分鐘，但成為了UNCLE的探員、攤上蓋比和蘇洛之後他們得花上四、五十分鐘。為了不把自己氣死，他們從酒店撤離的流程就變成首先完成收拾工作的伊利亞帶著自己的行李去幫蓋比收拾，接著他們一起去等拿破崙。除非他們需要個別撤離或有別的安排，一般來說會是這樣。  
  
　　所以伊利亞一如往常的帶著自己的行李去找拿破崙。只是打開門的時候他發現換上輕便裙裝的伊爾莎佔據了門旁、向來是伊利亞 _習慣站著_ 的位置，而拿破崙正在房裡邊收拾邊和她漫無邊際的聊天。  
  
　　「噢，你來了！好極了。」伊爾莎立刻就注意到蘇聯特務到來，歡快的離開門邊的站位，留下一股淡淡的果實與木質的清香，開始分享關於任務的情資與想法。而沒什麼在仔細聽的伊利亞拒絕移動自己的步伐去取代那個位置，反而瞪著背對著房門，將整好的東西一件件放進皮箱裡的拿破崙。  
  
　　 _愚蠢的美國人。_ 伊利亞幾乎是憤恨的在內心咒罵，那可是個可以第一時間制服一腳把門踹開的混蛋的絕佳視線死角，他竟然毫無危機意識的放任另一個特務佔據那裡。伊利亞皺著眉頭站到另一邊，一時間搞不清楚到底是為什麼感到 _被冒犯。_  
  
　　他真的不喜歡伊爾莎。  
  
  
　　14.  
　　佔地不大的露天咖啡館挨著建築物坐落，溫吞的陽光落在石造的地上。行人匆匆，零星的觀光克和在街角對著地圖，幾隻鴿子啄食掉進石鋪地面坑洞裡的果實。  
  
　　監視工作雖然無聊但有其必要，拿破崙並不討厭老待在一個地方。回想之前所有的跟監、蹲點監視的任務，大部分都是他和伊利亞一起，要不就是和蓋比。從前他也一個人，觀察、了解環境、出入人員之類。這大概就是為什麼他總是沒辦法把蘇聯人塞在他那裡的竊聽器給全部找出來的原因，他沒這麼擅長這個。  
  
　　蓋比被刺殺的那日原本是要與那位汽車經銷商商人談生意，但在那位商人出現之前，不知道哪裡來的槍手便險些得逞。這也是讓他們開始懷疑這當中的蹊俏，事後威佛利給出的資料顯示，這位商人與他們受命調查的自由工作協會聯絡僅依靠一個協會所屬的聯絡人。這怎麼想都不太對勁，為了查明底細，他們決定讓拿破崙發揮小偷的本領。所以拿破崙和伊爾莎坐在這裡，而他們可能得一直待到午餐之後。  
  
　　「我不會一直待在這個團隊裡。」在幾段閑散的閒聊之後，坐在拿破崙對面的伊爾莎啜了口茶之後說。放下杯子時杯子和杯盤發出小小的撞擊聲。伊爾莎的視線看似漫無目標，卻都始終注意著一棟辦公建物的出入口。「真可惜。」拿破崙回答。  
  
　　伊爾莎因為拿破崙的回答而笑出聲。「噢——Mr.Solo，希望我不是唯一一個看見房間裡坐著一隻大象的人。」  
  
　　 _大象。_ 拿破崙不著痕跡的垂下視線，無聲無息的在腦中描繪著一隻長著一對大耳朵和有力的長鼻子，戴著那頂可笑的鴨舌帽。坐在他公寓裡那張羊毛地毯上，極其不悅的用鼻子拍著地板，一隻叫做伊利亞．庫里亞金的大象。拿破崙抿起唇，將跳上唇角的笑意抿去。 _北極熊才對。_  
  
　　「你意有所指。」拿破崙靠向椅背，悠閒的折起腿。一陣微涼的風掠過他們，路樹發出沙沙的聲響。  
　　「我們的蘇聯同事是耿直良善，有赤子之心的人。而你——Mr.Solo，你是個即使謊言加身都掩飾不了渴望的小偷。」  
  
　　伊爾莎的視線始終沒有往他這裡靠過來，拿破崙低垂著眼簾，他明白這是伊爾莎留下的空白。聰明的女人，和蓋比一樣，比蓋比更加難纏。她早以察覺而且早有準備。  
  
　　然而拿破崙又何嘗不覺得"那隻大象"刺眼，只是這對他們來說是幾乎必然會發生的事情。在顯而易見的拒絕發生、拿破崙開始說服自己 _他會習慣_ 之後，縱容了好長一段時間的行為偏差在短時間得到相當程度上的抑制，他比伊利亞更想切斷這段關係。他不想再和伊利亞長時間獨處，並且想用自己的方式重新習慣他與斯拉夫人之間的距離感。  
  
　　伊利亞的每一道視線都令他皮膚疼痛、心跳驟升，即使他想和任何人調情好分散這些惱人的煩躁也以失敗告終。他想和從前一樣說些俏皮話卻被斯拉夫人深鎖的眉宇壓的啞口無言。拿破崙就不懂為什麼蓋比不在之後所有事情就突然變得這麼難，而令他煩躁起來的除了伊利亞之外，還有伊爾莎對伊利亞不自然的友好。伊爾莎或許不該如此，而他也不該為任何除了蓋比之外能容忍伊利亞火爆脾氣的同僚吃醋。  
  
　　他不該感覺到嫉妒。  
  
  
　　15.  
　　傍晚的倫敦下起了小雨，伊利亞在街角看著他們的跟監目標走進住處，壓著帽子走回他們短期租屋的公寓裡。  
  
　　他們租下的這棟老舊的公寓樓裡沒住幾個人，房子裡飄盪著一股隱約的陳舊霉味，伊利亞踏出的的每一步都能讓木造地板發出煩人的噪音，他感到有些疲倦。這並不常出現，但伊利亞很熟悉這些負面感覺的生成規律，任務總是出些計劃外的問題、麻煩的任務目標以及幾通Oleg的電話，這些彷彿燃燒殆盡的蠟燭般疲勞便會佔據他的身體。伊利亞呼出一口氣，嘗試放鬆自己緊繃的肩膀和匱乏的精神。他放任自己去回憶每一個安全屋裡的拿破崙，他鍾愛的那件深藍色緹花馬甲緊貼著腰背顯露出的身型、尾戒的圖案、普魯士藍的眼睛以及在拿破崙開始疏遠他之前曖昧不明的挑釁。  
  
　　老公寓房間的門是漆料斑駁的深藍色木門，上頭有個同樣漆料斑駁金色的小天使，房間裡正傳出唱機裡女人悲情黏糊的歌聲。 _討厭的美國人。_ 伊利亞在心中抱怨，壓下對美國人再次無視他的安全建議而驟然升起的搵怒，抬手敲門。  
  
　　沒一會兒門被打開。來應門的拿破崙衣著輕鬆，捲起袖子的小臂支在腰側，外頭罩著件傻氣的圍裙。手裡還拽著木杓，身上有著黃油、牛肉和極淡的雪松氣味。伊利亞其實很明白，這幾日不斷躁動的憤怒和方才征服了他的疲倦既不是這老房子的錯、也不是伊爾莎的錯。 _是拿破崙，全都是他的錯。_  
  
　　「不好的一天？Peril，你看起來想揍人一噸。」美國人挑起眉，轉身走回廚房裡。唱機的歌聲還在持續，屋子裡瀰漫著憨甜溫暖的家庭氣氛。拿破崙背對著他，和記憶裡一樣、弧度漂亮的肩和寬闊厚實的背，因為切剁洋蔥的動作而規律的收緊放鬆，伊利亞的手悄悄的顫抖了起來。意料之外的，他對拿破崙這幾日刻意製造出的距離感到無比的憤怒。  
  
　　「你還好嗎？」美國人沒得到回答便在把洋蔥全掃進鍋裡時轉過身，伊利亞擰頭盯著散落攤放在茶几上的雜誌，假裝自己剛才沒盯著美國人看，他不知道自己為什麼要這麼做。「沒事，一切如常。」他乾巴巴的說，伸出顫抖著的手去收拾那些雜誌。  
  
　　「伊爾莎晚點會來一起吃飯。」拿破崙說。伊利亞差點碰掉檯燈，他假裝自己在忙而沒有回答。  
  
  
　　16.  
　　他們在晚餐結束後的餐桌上，對接下來的任務行動有一點爭執。  
  
　　這些爭執和往常一樣不嚴重，有伊爾莎在場那更是不可能發展成互毆。用拿破崙的話來比喻就是——安靜的暴風雨。蘇聯人好像對任務的所有細節都不滿意，他搞不清楚伊利亞是想引起他的注意，還是在純粹只是心情不好。伊爾莎倒是沒什麼意見，身為MI6特務她自己還有臥底工作。而她明天就得回去臥底單位處理緊急事件，她只能給他們檢查些明顯的安全問題，最後吃夠了小點心的伊爾莎用"明天得趕飛機"的理由把這坨爛攤子徹底的扔下，毫無不在乎他們可能打起來的就離開了。  
  
　　深藍色木門的門栓發出熟悉的吱呀聲，喀嚓一聲關上。拿破崙盯著闔上的門，伊利亞的大舌音在耳邊呼嚕撓搔，表示自己有多不同意拿破崙獨自潛入，而只有他一個人做接應。拿破崙高興自己能在伊利亞那裡引起這麼大失常的同時，卻又極其可悲的體認到要重新習慣遠離這一切有多麼的 _艱難。_  
  
　　「Peril，我不知道你到底有什麼問題。但如果你認為我會遇上和蓋比一樣的事情，你最好省下你的擔憂。」拿破崙把資料攤開來再看了一次。由他單獨潛入去找線索已經目前最好的方式了，他們都不認為UNCLE還有時間繼續等他們用更加安全、保守的方法去找到突破點。  
  
　　伊利亞安靜下來，搭在大腿兩側的手因為有些激動的情緒而握成了拳，接著他強迫自己鬆手、緊握、放鬆，這有點用。 _Cowboy不會真的離他而去。_ 伊利亞安撫自己，微微顫抖的手像是可以把煩燥抹去似的在腿邊抹了抹。他可以確定所有一切都在安全屋裡那個對他們來說都過於尖銳的問題之後開始傾斜，而滑溜善於躲避的美國人肯定擅自做了什麼決定而開始疏遠他。這也讓他有了"拿破崙真的會飛走"似的惴惴不安，伊利亞也的確不想重蹈覆轍，但選在潛入行動前一晚情緒失控實在太不專業。  
  
　　「抱歉。」沉默了一會伊利亞說，拿破崙從簡報中抬起頭望向他，伊利亞沒有解釋道歉的原因。  
　　「我接受。」伊利亞凝視他的眼睛像淺藍色的寶石，在黃光底下依舊冰冷剔透。拿破崙把注意力拉回簡報上，一邊複習簡報和行動步驟一邊在腦中回憶所有被斯拉夫人這樣注視的片刻。讀完資料的拿破崙把紙本資料收回信封裡，順手將桌面上的餐具一並收拾，打算在把銷毀資料的同時也把清理工作做完。而伊利亞還沒走，拿破崙也一如往常地沒有作聲。  
  
　　「Solo。」伊利亞在他走進廚房裡時叫住了他。而拿破崙就這麼站著，沒有回頭，也沒有轉身。想像從轉身像從前的自己一樣講些調情話為什麼這麼難？伊利亞幾乎讓他窒息，斯拉夫人只用兩個字就輕易扯住他的靈魂。儘管他的理智正抗拒，他卻無法壓抑內心對斯拉夫人的渴望。伊爾莎說的對，他真的是個無可救藥的賊。  
  
　　「小心點。」  
　　「我知道。」  
  
　　而拿破崙回頭的時候，伊利亞便轉身離開。深灰的便褲和鞋跟從他的視野中消失，隨即便傳來睡房的關門聲。而拿破崙也決定不去琢磨伊利亞的道歉和關心背後的意義，因為拿破崙明白怎麼樣都不會是他心底深處最希望的那一個。  
  
  
17.  
　　躲過從腦門招呼下來的球棒，拿破崙始終很相信自己的預感。  
  
　　他並不是特別迷信，他相信的是事出必有因，也相信直覺，不是所有人都像個機器說一是一，變數一直都在。這也是拿破崙總能從各種困難當中順利脫身的原因。他們挑了今晚目標人物需要出席一場酒會的時間，行動時間充裕、公寓內部結構簡單、出入人員單純。拿破崙卻反常地不安，喬裝成一個眼光不佳而偷錯房子的賊很容易。他說不上來，明明該是個簡單的任務。又或許就是因為看起來太簡單，也可能是因蓋比在遭遇危機前也是同樣的模式，質疑自己是否過於自信的想法也同時撓搔。這說不定就能解釋為什麼伊利亞會在任務前一天晚上對著他發作了。  
  
　　驚險的躲過射擊，跳窗後成功撤退的拿破崙躺在卡車車頂，望著倫敦陰鬱渾沌的夜空，拿破崙想起在那不勒斯，氣昏了頭的義大利黑幫打進他手臂裡的那顆子彈，那真的太不走運了。  
  
　　他不曾忘記斯拉夫人一拳砸斷那人的手肘發出的悶響，那晚的伊利亞宛如一隻狩獵中的西伯利亞虎，他知道怎樣迅速又安靜的致人於死，他只用一雙手就殺掉了破門突襲的四個義大利黑幫份子。西伯利亞風暴狂怒的陰影壟罩倒在地上流血的他，凝視著伊利亞．庫里亞金暴戾瘋狂的剪影，難以言喻的滿足感在拿破崙心裡深刻的畫下一道無法風化的車轍，空氣中飄盪著的血腥味和不斷蔓延的疼痛更催化了拿破崙對伊利亞的渴望，焦渴愛欲在視界的那端發出震盪靈魂的嘶吼。他問自己：如果他在任務中所有的不走運都是為了這個片刻，他是否願意。而這個答案在伊利亞鎮定下來、用仍在些微顫抖的雙手檢查他傷勢的瞬間如雷鳴般在腦中迴盪。  
  
　　 **他願意。**  
  
　　拿破崙後來試著想從行進中的卡車頂上爬下來，但是他從跳上車頂的時候因為有點滑沒穩住而摔痛了腳。不想爬一半在中途跌在路上的拿破崙所幸就直接坐在車頂，直到他們準備換車。卡車熄火之後，蘇聯人從卡車上下來，抬頭看著坐在車頂上的美國人。  
  
　　「換車了。」他說。拿破崙慢慢悠悠的從車頂上爬下，伊利亞一對眉皺得死緊，看著拿破崙笨拙的從爬梯上緩緩爬下。  
　　「扭到了？」  
　　「車頂有點滑。」  
  
　　伊利亞的表情有點複雜，拿破崙霎時間解釋不了那到底是覺得他很蠢還是在責怪自己沒保證同事的毫髮無傷。他不想深究，託任務目標的福，在窄小空間裡和人扭打，還被摔來砸去的拿破崙覺得自己的渾身都疼。  
  
　　「你不該穿這雙鞋。」伊利亞睹了他鞋一眼，冷不防的說。拿破崙沒理他，他不想承接任何來自伊利亞的關照。但在這個他們都沉默著的片刻，伊利亞冰冷的手倏地碰上他因疼痛而發燙的臉。那個瞬間像是有電流從指尖將他癱瘓，隨後他便被想要檢查他有沒有多餘外傷的伊利亞粗魯的給摸了個遍。  
  
　　拿破崙在伊利亞要攙扶他的時候把推開他。他不明白為什麼伊利亞不和自己保持距離，為什麼要一直堅持蓋比受傷是負責安全的他的錯。拿破崙不明白。既然 **已經拒絕了** ，為什麼還要在他已經無法從這些互動和關懷裡享受朦朧的愛意之後，再堂而皇之的接近，讓他只能概括承受這些折磨。沉溺於此不僅讓他痛苦不堪，還削去了他的全副偽裝。他是個賊，他明白再這樣下去，他說不定會發瘋。既然伊利亞不願意承認，那拿破崙可以自己走開。  
  
　　他想習慣距離，他想離開伊利亞，他想放棄那些可能擁有過的情意。  
  
  
　　18.  
　　伊利亞熟悉所有憤怒的形式。  
  
　　他或許曾經擁有過其他的情緒，但在他失去佔據一個人生命大半的家庭，重新填上屈辱、鐵與血的無情、殺戮和服從之後他便只剩憤怒。憤怒是保護、是裝甲，他早已忘卻擁有其他情感的自己。但並不表示他不再嚮往。對伊利亞而言，拿破崙．蘇洛這個符號代表的不僅是自由主義的表象，更是他遙遠兒時白日夢裡的歌謠，是他曾經失去的樂園。  
  
　　拿破崙．蘇洛確實有很多令人憤怒的地方，伊利亞以為自己已經足夠了解他的搭檔。他們出生入死、用過同一把槍、穿過同件衣服，美國人自己甚至都已經掌握了能夠精準挑起他情緒的一百種方式，而他卻萬萬沒想到今晚拿破崙又找到另一個能使他像座火山似的爆發，痛苦而卑微的憤怒形式。  
  
　　他的顴骨上有個腫起來的傷口，伊利亞猜那是某個劃過他臉前的東西弄傷的。可能是木屑、拳頭，或者 _一張椅子。_ 苦澀從他喉裡漾開，他發現無論哪一種他都不能接受。在拿破崙又一次拒絕他的攙扶，那樣的情緒像被點燃的書本似的狂燒，後腦勺泛起一股熱麻。回到他們正在住的老舊公寓更是如此，伊利亞想問他潛入任務的結果，拿破崙卻一語不發的躲進浴室裡。而被獨自留在客廳裡的伊利亞想到他跌傷的腳，還有那可能砸暈他的椅子，他劇烈顫抖著的手便掀翻了茶几。  
  
　　他想大吼、想咆嘯、想揍扁什麼，他需要冷靜、他需要把這些說出來。他以為自己可以處理這個， ** _他媽的才不！_** 他不懂為什麼拿破崙要逃，他不懂為什麼美國人不把話說清楚。他到底該怎麼樣才能讓拿破崙明白自己需要、也想要一切，他該怎麼做才可以重新回到拿破崙的眼裡？拿破崙在聽見巨響之後沒多久便從浴室裡出來，伊利亞再熟悉不過的後悔重新沖刷他的理智， _不要看_ 和 _看著我_ 同時焚燒他。  
  
　　「別為難家具。」拿破崙走過來，腳沒有扭的很嚴重，但他的重心還是偏右偏斜。伊利亞只是抬頭瞪著他。面對伊利亞沉默的怒視，情緒也不好的拿破崙皺起眉毛，抬高自己繃緊的下頷。  
  
　　「我不知道你為什麼生氣——」 ** _「你知道。」_** 現在換拿破崙疑惑又不耐的瞪著他，伊利亞彎腰把茶几扶正。昏黃的燈光浸染著蔓延開的沉默，他心裡那一道又一道的刻痕慘烈的痛著，渴望高聲吼叫。他的胃裡翻滾著一股酸澀的卑劣，他想讓伊利亞 ** _痛苦_ 。**這是他推開他的代價、他執意吹散朦朧煙霧的下場。  
  
　　「我不知道。」我也不想知道。  
  
　　那大概是一個呼吸間的事，伊利亞邁開腿踏過拿破崙築起的牆。快速接近的蘇聯人讓拿破崙呼吸一滯，一股巨大的彈力在胸口炸開。不、 **不！** 他不要伊利亞碰他！ **這是他應得的！ _他活該！_** 但伊利亞箝制他的力氣大的可怕，拿破崙掙扎著。推、扯、擋，他被推倒、壓制。伊利亞的體溫毫無阻礙的滲進他的皮膚裡，將他侵蝕、瓦解。  
  
　　「你明明知道！」才剛和人打過一架、渾身都還痛著的美國人輕易的就被伊利亞壓制在地上。強烈情感主宰了他的理智，他想要但伊利亞不懂，他只知道他必須伸手抓住那逐漸離他遠去的晨日美夢。伊利亞埋進放棄掙扎直接躺平的美國人隱約散發出雪松和香草氣味的頸間，在他們得分享同一張床、同一個沙發、同一件衣服時，清明的愛欲如屢屢青煙，虛無飄渺的將伊利亞的靈魂帶離了蒼茫冰冷的西伯利亞。若他真的不配擁有，他希望拿破崙能告訴他，如此他便能閉上眼將自己沉入冰冷的湖水中，從此一刀兩斷。  
  
　　「你明明知道......」  
  
　　斯拉夫人聲音平穩低沉卻蒼涼蕭瑟。他在乞求，像個疑惑著離去、引頸期盼的男孩，乞求他不要離開自己。拿破崙茫然的瞪著天花板上的花紋。在這麼明顯的拒絕之後、在拿破崙認為他不能接受這樣的關係之後，他不知道自己該不該留下。  
  
　　「你不會想要這個的，Peril。」  
  
　　伊利亞不知道美國人在對抗什麼，他只知道美國人做的一切都是徒勞。伊利亞不做承諾，他堅信生命並不都能由自己掌控的。他擁有的不多，卻是他 _僅有的。_  
  
　　突然，重壓在拿破崙上身的力道消失了。全然喪失氣力、躺在地毯上的拿破崙看著照明的黃光滲透直起身的伊利亞棕金的髮梢成了屢屢金光，伊利亞仍坐在他的大腿上將他死死壓住。他迅速而暴躁的褪下深色高領毛衫，黃光將他光裸的肩膀線條刻出一條完美的線。伊利亞冰湖般的藍眼睛取代了黃光成為他視界裡的主體，拿破崙明白自己再也不可能逃不掉了。  
  
　　拿破崙黑色潛行衣的拉鍊被伊利亞拉開，溫度偏低的大手按在他的腹部，拿破崙沒有辦法辨識這是KGB的暗殺還是伊利亞對親密關係的探索。他的注視始終沒有離開，帶著卑微地試探與冰冷的哀愁。伊利亞引導著他的手貼上他光裸的腰，斯拉夫人滾燙的內裡幾乎要將他燙傷。  
  
　　「Peril。」  
　　「狡猾的賊。這是我僅有的， ** _拿去吧。_** 」  
  
　　無法言喻的痛刺穿了拿破崙跳動的心，那不是浪漫的奉獻，而是無能為力的懇求。他們的眼神在那聲呼喚後錯開，伊利亞大片的肌膚與他相貼，皂角乾燥的氣味竄進拿破崙的鼻腔，炙熱的火焰從下腹竄起。西伯利亞的冰因他的手而溶解，無止盡的冷卻也凍傷了他。撫上伊利亞因緊張而繃緊的背脊，他感受著皮膚的觸感，斯拉夫人因他的碰觸和撫摸發出細不可聞的吸氣聲，肌肉收緊、放鬆。拿破崙可以摸到那包裹在他完美無缺的幻覺中，柔韌如鞭、修長如蔓的身軀，還有那些滾過手心的疤痕。  
  
　　「Illya。」他呢喃，彷彿是在呼喚午夜夢迴裡於酒色流光中存在、稍縱即逝的夢囈，期盼他會回頭、會微笑、會憤怒。拿破崙始終不敢去希望，因為實在太過於遙不可及，就連盜取的想法都不敢有。  
  
　　「Napoleon。」  
  
　　他名字的每個音節被斯拉夫人滾上了濕淋淋的渾厚共鳴，消失在鼻腔裡最後的尾音像魔法似的讓他的夢囈化為現實，而他對蘇聯人的所有猜想與抗拒也隨著伊利亞落在他肩上的吻被徹底的熔蝕殆盡。  
  
  
　　19.  
　　吻像個爆炸信號，徹底點燃的愛慾像閃燃的火焰般炸毀了他們彼此建築起的防禦工事。美國人的唇軟的不可思議，帶著夜晚的冷意與昭然若揭的渴望。 _他想要、他也想要。_ 這樣的想法在伊利亞腦中翻倒，他幾乎是馬上就硬了。他的手胡亂在拿破崙身上游移，確認他每一寸都完好。美國人被逗笑了，他更深的掠奪伊利亞的呼吸，像是要 _吃了他。_ 在他們炙熱堅硬的跨部相貼，伊利亞再也撐不住自己。拿破崙用吻把他沾濕，用牙齒確認他的存在。在伊利亞直起身要去解拿破崙褲子的時候，拿破崙按住那雙因顫抖而有些笨拙的手。  
  
　　「你確定你要這樣？」  
　　「難道你還有別的想法？」昏黃的光讓伊利亞看起來像灑上了金粉，兩鬢、耳和頸都蒸著慾望的酡紅，嘗起來像凜冬與伏特加。拿破崙看了一會兒，四處游移的手勉強拉住他躁動的慾望。  
　　「你有任何——和男人一起的經驗嗎？」拿破崙的眼睛變成深沉的藍，近乎黑。他紅腫的雙唇情色的令伊利亞脊背發麻。美國人的手貼在他緊繃的腿和臀上，伊利亞開始覺得褲子礙事了。  
　　「......這會妨礙我們把這事做完嗎？」伊利亞確定這不是個拒絕，卻不很明白為什麼拿破崙要這麼問。而美國人的眼睛卻因這個回答而一亮，他嘴角噙著愉快的微笑，靈巧的手率先解開伊利亞的褲頭，拉著他的腰輾上自己高高撐起的褲襠，伊利亞發出一聲壓抑且性感至極的共鳴。  
  
　　「不會，但你的回答會決定我的行動方針。」  
  
　　伊利亞沒被這麼對待過，拿破崙靈巧的手掌握住他滾燙的陰莖。一如伊利亞的猜測，美國人是 _有經驗的_ ，他知道所有能讓伊利亞渾身打顫的方法。起初伊利亞還能直著腰任由美國人擺來弄去，很快他只能伏趴在那裏，繃著腿控制自己別把拿破崙壓死。  
  
　　重而濃厚的喉音不斷從斯拉夫人紅腫的唇裡滾出。他愛極了當他手指輾過柱頭時伊利亞壓抑的輕顫，當他忍不住輕輕晃起腰操起拿破崙圈緊的手時拿破崙感覺口乾舌燥，他是這麼想要伊利亞，想要進入他或是被他進入。但他必須忍住，他們還有很多工作要做，雖然他不介意累一點，但他可不能弄傷自己的腳。  
  
　　「Napoleon。」撐不住自己的伊利亞伏在拿破崙身上，不斷竄上背脊如電般的快感讓伊利亞忍不住哼出濃重的鼻息。斯拉夫人的低吟在他耳邊震盪， ** _這真的太過了_** ，拿破崙覺得自己這輩子沒這麼硬過。  
　　「摸摸我、Peril。拜託。」伊利亞閉著眼睛，眉頭緊皺、臉頰酡紅，好像他從來沒這麼痛苦似的。他扒開拿破崙的褲頭，將被困在內褲裡的硬的要命的陰莖掏出來。拿破崙發出一聲刺耳的嘶聲，隨後便被仍舊閉著眼睛的伊利亞狠狠吻住。  
  
　　接著所有碰觸都像燃燒似的，斯拉夫人比他想像的美好，他們像融化的糖似的融在一塊撫慰對方的陰莖，伊利亞掌握他的而他擺弄伊利亞的。伊利亞模仿他的動作給予刺激， _學習能力奇佳。_ 拿破崙受用的吟哦連連，他可不是會忍住聲音的人，更何況伊利亞的確如他所想像的那樣性感、溫柔以及強勢，他值得更多鼓勵。  
  
　　聽見拿破崙的聲音而終於從銘酊慾望中回神的伊利亞睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是臉頰和鼻頭都染上紅，蹙著眉，眼神因快感而有些迷茫的拿破崙，濕潤的唇舔過紅豔的唇。這畫面情色的令伊利亞頭皮發麻， _親吻他_ 的衝動像手雷般爆炸。他不顧一切的吻著美國人，美國人也熱烈的與他舌尖搏鬥，直到他們都需要氧氣。  
  
　　「令我驚訝，Peril。」  
　　「哼。」  
  
　　他們像兩個毛頭小子，雙腿交纏著躺臥在地毯上撫慰對方。看著伊利亞高潮時繃緊的肌肉線條和一跳一跳的陰莖，他已經開始期待伊利亞在床上的所有表現。儘管他十分希望可以更進一步，但今晚不，他可以再等等，他願意將美好的留到明天、後天。拿破崙在伊利亞又一次重重輾過他柱頭的瞬間嗚噎一聲，攀上高潮，在伊利亞的手裡留下一片白濁。

 

　20.  
　　那些鬆動、不斷墜落的日常在混亂衝動的手淫中，於一片泥濘裡被重新拼接。拿破崙在浴室凝視著被捲進排水孔裡的水，艱難的意識到自己多麼 _惱人。_ 生於大蕭條、十六歲從軍，他的生命失去遠大於獲得。拿破崙相信自己即使終其一生的偷竊都填不滿那彷彿永恆的空洞，遺憾的鈍痛早已扎根，拔腿就逃也已經是種風險規避的本能。  
  
　　 扭上水龍頭，浴室裡熱氣氤氳，拿破崙用浴巾隨便抹乾了身體便披上睡袍，在鏡子前刷牙。他的腳踝附近的肌肉緊繃痠痛，所幸是沒扭傷，但肌肉拉傷肯定無可避免。今晚的潛入任務也不能說是完美完成，拿破崙雖然找到了可以證明任務目標是英國前大不列顛法西斯聯盟關系人士的證據，但他卻很難確定對方的背景。根據他們扭打的狀況，拿破崙可以知道對方受過一定程度戰鬥訓練，但這對下判斷沒什麼幫助，當過兵的傢伙可是路上隨便一抓都一大把。  
  
　　拿破崙走出浴室的時候便發現伊利亞抱著急救箱站在他房間的門口，斯拉夫人站的很直，肩膀線條微妙的有些僵硬。UNCLE這一次配給給他們的公寓即使是用伊利亞社會主義的標準來檢視都並不足夠寬敞，兩個身高足六呎的男人待在同個空間裡顯然會有些太過親密，但拿破崙現在很享受這個。  
  
　　「你的腳。」  
　　「噢，它沒事。」拿破崙還是沒打算讓那隻緊繃的腳分擔一點重心，伊利亞正盯著他。  
　　「還是——你 **堅信** 我需要幫助？」  
  
　　伊利亞抿著唇，身體難以察覺的又更緊繃了些。和拿破崙坦白並且在地毯上幹些瘋狂事沒能讓他更容易讀懂美國人一點，反而讓自己在面對美國人時更加無助。他不想表現出情人的黏膩煩人，他不該卻又很想關心。在等待拿破崙從浴室裡出來的幾分鐘裡，他腦中的拿破崙已經對他冷嘲熱諷了好幾輪。他相信拿破崙本人能用更有創意的方式將他的羞恥心刮的鮮血淋漓。但拿破崙什麼也沒說，只是坐在床上推開自己的被子，拍拍腳邊的空位。  
  
　　「希望你沒有多準備一把椅子。」打開床頭燈，坐在床上的拿破崙發自內心的微笑著，伊利亞才發現自己是這麼想念這種流光閃爍在眼裡的微笑。  
  
　　他們安靜的待在一張床上，伊利亞的焦慮被泥淖潮濕的性給澆熄，同時也填平了拿破崙因誤會自己可能失去這份關係而崩落的坑洞。伊利亞接手了他本來想自己舒緩的腳踝肌肉拉傷。他的腳踝在伊利亞手裡得到非常好的照料，儘管他認為把光裸的腳踝交給自己的情人是種隱晦的性暗示。  
  
　　他們討論著今晚潛入任務的發現，打鬥、不該出現的文件、資料，儘管意外早歸的目標人物讓拿破崙陷入危險，任務結果仍就是好的。拿破崙也同意他可能得低調點參與任務以保持安全。  
  
　　「伊利亞。」  
  
　　斯拉夫人從一片寧靜的暈黃中抬起頭，抹在拿破崙腳踝上的藥油味有些刺鼻，卻絲毫不妨礙拿破崙回憶愛人頸窩間乾燥潔淨的皂角澀香。伊利亞的眼睛在昏暗中變得灰藍，他想一直就這麼看著，像是博物館中那他偷不走的畫。只是伊利亞已不再是遙不可及的，至少這幾年他能秘密的擁有伊利亞。  
  
　　就在拿破崙沉溺於伊利亞的美好時他被吻住了，伊利亞趁他被迷惑的毫無防備時侵門踏戶。微溫的舌尖撥弄著他豐潤的唇，柔軟強勢而又充滿渴望，即使是這樣青澀且毫不浪漫的吻都能逗得拿破崙腦袋發熱。但伊利亞沒有如拿破崙所想像的加深這個吻，彷彿像是親夠了似的退開。拿破崙困惑的眨眨眼，他不確定伊利亞想做什麼，所以他保持不動。接著他又被吻了一次、兩次、三次。  
  
　　「你一直都想這麼做？」伊利亞的視線停留在他的唇尖上，拿破崙打斷了自己的魔法。伊利亞大夢初醒似的又皺著眉頭瞪他，好像他不該這麼做似的。斯拉夫人沒有反駁他的說法，卻又沉默著不打算承認，拿破崙 **百分之兩百** 確定這個蘇聯人就這麼想的。  
  
　　美國人嘴角勾起一個肆虐的弧度，伊利亞閃躲危機的本能瞬間就跳了出來。但他還是沒來得及逃走便被拿破崙給吻住，美國人柔軟靈活的舌尖溜進了他的嘴裡，他控制不了喉嚨的震動。他想要拿破崙的唇、他的吻、他的碰觸、 **他的全部。** 這個濕漉漉的舌吻因為肺對空氣的渴望而結束，而他們又在一次糾纏在一起的倒在床上。  
  
　　「我是不是應該開始擔心你會把我的嘴唇給吃了。」拿破崙的聲音潮濕黯啞，伊利亞轉過頭望著美國人雙眼清澈的普魯士藍。  
　　「才不會，吃了會生病。」伊利亞說，而美國人有些紅腫的唇逐漸展開成一個亮晶晶的微笑。  
　　「真是傷人。Peril，你得負起責任安慰我。」  
　　「去睡覺！」  
  
  
　　21.  
　　拿破崙不太確定這是不是他們之前的樣子。  
  
　　清晨的時候拿破崙被伊利亞剛柔並濟的從床上喚醒，身上殘留著昨晚搏鬥的悶痛與痠麻。而伊利亞專橫的指責他軟弱不堪，卻與他流露出關懷的肢體語言和燃著火光依舊凜冽的目光形成令拿破崙溫暖的想笑的反差，使他正難忍住自己性格中死皮賴臉的劣根性變本加厲。拿破崙能感覺到他的"斯拉夫人行為偏差症候群"猛烈得灼燒他的靈魂，於是拿破崙任由行為偏差支配他，直到伊利亞被他煩得幾乎要拿枕頭把他悶死為止。  
  
　　在拿破崙準備好早餐的時候，去匯報任務的伊利亞也已經回到公寓，比起前些日子的緊繃和焦躁，現在的伊利亞渾身散發著放鬆的沉靜。拿破崙在把弄好的食物擺上桌之前被伊利亞困在流理台邊，伊利亞炙熱的手貼著他的腰側，緩慢而渴望的滑上他的肋骨下緣。溫熱潮濕的鼻息落在他深藏於襯衫硬領的後頸，伊利亞的鼻尖掃過他還微濕的髮根。大膽卻克制的侵略將拿破崙拖進情慾瑰麗的情境，他很明白廚房、清晨、圍裙與美人的組合代表什麼意思，但他不確定伊利亞是不是喜歡這個，他雖然是個渾蛋但還不至於蠢到給自己找挨揍。  
  
　　「我不確定.......你會喜歡這種情境。」伊利亞的唇壓在他的頸側，呼吸吐出的熱氣弄的拿破崙不住發癢。  
　　「你在這做飯.....」  
  
　　他明瞭伊利亞所說的意味著什麼。拿破崙沒有想像中的這麼渴望，也沒這麼適合家庭，但這並不意味著他不想為伊利亞做些什麼。斯拉夫人毛茸茸的手捆住了他，他和伊利亞貼得太緊，拿破崙開始覺得有點熱了。雖然拿破崙只花了三秒鐘就擅自同意腦中冒出的廚房晨間性愛的提議，但顯然他的飢餓更勝一籌，幸好伊利亞也同意先吃早飯這個提議。  
  
　　他們花了一個早上在研究和探索對方的身體。拿破崙喜歡這個，他讓伊利亞從頭到尾把自己摸了個遍，就像他所期待的那樣，他的Red Peril像台精準的機器，把他裡外都操了個遍。和伊利亞一起的性愛很美好，原本冰冷剛硬的蘇聯人在床笫的方寸裡變成了渴望的柔軟男孩。揉亂伊利亞稻金的髮絲，倫敦稀少的日光將伊利亞照的發光。伊利亞瞇起的眼睛和緊貼著他的身體，炙熱、真實，拿破崙傾身親吻伊利亞的額角。或許他們都怕，怕那道永不輕言倒下的高牆傷害了對方。  
  
　　在接到下個任務指示前往義大利邊境的一個小城市之前有幾天的時間，威佛利為求隱密要求他們轉移安全地點。拿破崙挺喜歡這棟公寓的，雖然和豪華沾不上邊，但拿破崙依舊喜歡它的陳舊與舒適。  
  
　　在轉移之前他們去探望了還在醫院復原的蓋比，蓋比精神很好，抱怨著躺在床上快要生鏽。拿破崙為她帶來了一些點心，伊利亞帶來的時尚雜誌逗樂了蓋比。他們和平時一樣履行著他們的住院探望儀式：無所事事的窩在蓋比的病房裡。蓋比興高采烈而滔滔不絕的對雜誌裡所有品項的服飾逐一發表評價，不時稱讚拿破崙帶來的點心，而伊利亞正瞪著蓋比手中的雜誌裡，被他形容為"穿搭品味慘絕人寰"的照片，與蓋比爭論究竟什麼顏色適合她。  
  
　　拿破崙看著這一切，為他到目前為止所能擁有的一切感到滿足。

 

－TBC－


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為閱讀順暢與劇情接續上的考量，段落20與21於同日更新於第二章最後。  
> 所以本章節將於段落22開始。

　　22.  
　　完成定期匯報的伊利亞回到安全屋。  
  
　　靠在門板上，伊利亞感覺到麻木。他一直以來都是如此，在那些難受的日子多了起來之後，伊利亞也理所當然的學會抽離好保護自己面對這些。他不得不承認自己這一次可能真的 _輸給了_ 美國人也說不一定。但也並非什麼出乎意料的結果，而是早在那不勒斯那次任務時就預言了伊利亞今生可能唯一的一次失敗。  
  
　　這很難受。  
  
　　伊利亞從不談論這事沒有什麼太複雜的原因，他可以 _感覺到_ 有什麼東西令他全然失控，而那東西是危險的、會令他深陷泥沼的。直到這次任務，所有一切疑問、懸而不解的徵兆都被解開，那個"危險"就這樣昭然若揭、無法忽視的被攤放在伊利亞面前。  
  
　　他是這麼渴望擁有拿破崙與其所象徵的，關於安全、關於穩定、關於信任、關於愛的一切。渴望到極端恐懼著他的離去，以至於令記憶中，突受槍傷的拿破崙向後倒去、鮮血直流的畫面，成為了伊利亞特務生涯中諸多夢魘的其中一個，拿破崙．蘇洛的死狀永恆凝結在記憶的彼端，他撕心裂肺的吼叫都無法挽回鐵幕之後的刀尖將他徹底刺穿。  
  
　　他自責的意識到在他面對渴望卻選擇脫盔卸甲的同時，所有的一切就已向他宣告：這絕無可能全然超脫冷戰意象、充滿意識形態象徵的對抗他已全盤皆輸。即便伊利亞深刻的明白，在人類亙古不變的爭鬥心與生存本能並肩競馳、毫無憐憫的瘋狂世界裡，所有的愛欲只能與生命一同隨波而去，他卻仍然沒有阻止自己犯下錯誤。  
  
　　但伊利亞也知道，他還有機會可以阻止一切真正將他們徹底碾碎。  
  
　　他是這麼的希望擁有拿破崙．蘇洛，而自己僅能做的就只有不讓鐵幕後的刀尖發現他。  
  
  
　　23.  
　　棗紅色的碎花領帶和軍藍色的條紋領帶。  
  
　　一如往常的、毫無疑問的，被資本主義腐朽到連品味都爛到骨子裡的美國人陷入了美感上的選擇危機。伊利亞看著拿破崙深陷選擇困境的泥沼中不可自拔，雖然他也不可自拔的想出聲給拿破崙一點具體建議，也對於拿破崙是否願意採納他的意見持保留態度。而這些都不會阻止他將拿破崙皺成一團的表情盡收眼底。  
  
　　「怎麼了？」總算是注意到自己被盯著太久的拿破崙終於回頭望向使終一語不發的伊利亞。  
　　「沒事。」他說。  
　　「我才不信，你偷看我。」美國人拎起兩條領帶笑的向是他希望伊利亞繼續盯著他看，無恥如拿破崙．蘇洛，他的自戀就算是蘇聯最好的醫生來都沒有救。  
　　「給點意見吧Peril，你再繼續看下去我得收錢了。」拿破崙笑咪咪的接受伊利亞狠狠刮過他臉皮的眼刀，把手裡掛著的兩條領帶遞去。  
  
　　棗紅和軍藍，美過人更適合軍藍一些。他的西裝總是很藍，伊利亞不確定那是因為他的偏好還是因為這與他相襯。棗紅色的布紋用來搭配有點輕佻，比起眼睛更能突顯他明亮紅潤的臉色和唇。於工作而言，不妥。  
  
　　「配軍藍。」  
　　「有點太嚴肅了吧？」拿破崙皺了皺眉頭，顯然他不是這麼認同伊利亞的決定。  
　　「保守的搭配，你的西裝顏色都太輕浮了Cowboy。」  
  
　　拿破崙嘴角噙著一抹揶揄他的微笑，沒多說什麼便將手裡那條棗紅色的領帶放回去。將那閃爍著柔滑緞光的軍藍色領帶繞上頸部，伊利亞注視著拿破崙整齊修剪的指尖翻下熨燙平整的領片，光是這樣就讓他的皮膚泛起一陣隱約而清晰的麻癢，光線忽明忽滅的片刻、拿破崙明亮的喘息——然後拿破崙征征望向他的一雙普魯士藍打斷了伊利亞腦中逐漸泛起溫度的綺想。美國人做作的揚起頭，露出了攤掛著的領帶和脆弱的脖子。  
  
　　「要殺死我的話得把握機會了Peril。」  
　　「哼。」  
  
　　伊利亞的手就動了起來。滑順的綢緞材質流過指尖，拿破崙、拿破崙、拿破崙。宛如跳上舌尖的音節，清晰可聞的古龍水醇厚的香味繚繞鼻間，伊利亞記得的卻是拿破崙純然乾淨的個人氣味。在領帶的結輕輕卡上拿破崙的喉時，伊利亞的後頸泛起一陣熱麻。拿破崙的手滑上他的肩，按住他以為在發熱的後頸。伊利亞無法抵抗的和拿破崙的唇撞在一起。  
  
　　「我從沒想過我會這麼喜歡這個。」  
  
　　拿破崙的聲音顫抖的像是他從未如此渴望，被徹底輾碎的話語絕望的從唇邊洩出，與痛苦混和。被這焦渴至極的痛苦給刺痛的伊利亞想抱住他卻動不了，因為他想起了Oleg的電話、想到遠在故土的母親與生死未卜的父親。他看得見拿破崙背後來自鐵幕的刀尖，所以他不能動。直到拿破崙的吻離去後，伊利亞才望著那瀟灑離開的藍色背影閉上眼睛。  
  
　　他得到了，現在他必須放下，唯有如此才能永遠的保有這份隱密的美好。  
  
  
　　24.  
　　義大利午後的日光給拿破崙鍍上了一層金。  
  
　　拿破崙挽著那位他需要花力氣討好的女性的手臂，他低下頭聆聽她耳語，伊利亞可以清晰的在腦中重現此時繚繞於拿破崙周身的氣味。自美術館簍空圓頂落下的、泛著夕陽橘紅的光靄為拿破崙如希臘諸神般的容顏刷上一層無可救藥的浪漫，他微笑、點頭，女人愉快地讓自己如絲綢般滑出他的懷抱，一氣呵成的動作讓伊利亞不用想也知道他有多擅長這個。  
  
　　伊利亞不太明白心頭泛起的一陣酸澀的確切原因，可能是因為無法控制拿破崙不展現他討好他人伎倆的焦慮，以及無法擁有拿破崙的既定事實造成的無力感。伊利亞注視著矗立在稀疏人流中的美國人，直到拿破崙轉過他那雙漂亮、澄明的眼睛與他的視線對撞。  
  
　　時間在那一瞬彷彿是靜止的，全部的光、聲音、氣味，所有的環境訊息都被凝結進而崩塌，伊利亞沒辦法阻止自己想像著這外在物質全然坍陷的瘋狂景象，所有的感官都被拿破崙塞滿。憨甜帶著橙黃色澤的笑聲、奶漿色帶著膩人氣味和鑽石光點的嘆息。伊利亞是這麼細緻而縝密的在腦中收藏著這些記憶，沒有危險、沒有對立、沒有猶豫。然後視野裡的拿破崙笑了，那張可以吐露所有美好詞彙的唇口彎成弦月的弧度，他的心臟像垂死的恆星般爆炸了，強大的震盪幾乎讓他呼吸停止。  
  
　　伊利亞不知道這樣的凝滯與對視究竟維持了多久，直到女人的身影回到拿破崙的身邊才被打斷。那個屬於伊利亞的拿破崙悄然消失，他側著身與背著伊利亞的她耳畔低語，拿破崙顯然逗笑了她，女人掛在耳上的項鍊晃呀晃的，美國人古靈精怪的眼神又飄向了伊利亞。  
  
　　但伊利亞決定別過頭，轉身離去。  
  
  
　　25.  
　　拿破崙應該會在目標人物那裏過夜。  
  
　　或許是習慣所致，伊利亞奇妙的沒有對拿破崙為了陪女人睡覺而夜不歸感到有什麼不對。拿破崙．蘇洛是能將自己的身體也化為武器的特務，在關係明確前他不可能要求的了任何的忠貞。即使是關係明確後，基於工作和身分關係，他也沒有立場要求。  
  
　　就算他一點都不在意，伊利亞還是因為擔心拿破崙的安全而沒辦法好好睡覺。彷彿懸在空中的緊張感讓伊利亞無法睡足一個小時便會醒來一次，而在他第三次頭暈腦脹的醒過來之後他決定下床去喝杯水，再想個辦法說服自己睡覺。  
  
　　「Peril？」正想去給自己倒杯水的伊利亞在玄關撞見了帶著一身月夜的涼意歸來，小臂上拽著大衣的拿破崙。  
　　「這麼晚還沒睡？」拿破崙將褪下的大衣掛上有些搖晃的衣帽架。  
　　「沒什麼。」伊利亞沒有反駁。他從架上拿出一個杯子，微微顫抖的手拎著水壺，安靜過了頭的室內霎時被水滑進杯子裡的聲音給填滿。拿破崙盯著他，不想讓美國人發現任何異狀的伊利亞艱難地吞下幾口水。  
  
　　「惡夢？」拿破崙看不清楚伊利亞的表情，但他的站姿有些緊繃，這不是個好現象。伊利亞盯著水杯微微晃動的波光，拿破崙走近他。  
　　「你怎麼回來了？」伊利亞沒有回答他。  
　　「雷蒙小姐覺得傑克．戴維尼有個情人，她不想當壞人。」  
  
　　月光清明的灰藍色漫射光打亮了拿破崙菱角明顯的下頷，美利堅人微溫的掌心貼在他的小臂上，伊利亞蹙著眉頭，鼓起勇氣望向他。沒有伊利亞所擔心的，只有拿破崙．蘇洛眼底那彷彿永無止盡的柔情。  
  
　　「身為古董商的金髮情人，你會給他一個晚安吻嗎？」微微抬起頭的美國人問他。  
  
　　伊利亞放下杯子，傾身吻去拿破崙唇尖上的涼意。  
  
  
　　26.  
　　那看上去像是一種 _徵兆。_  
  
　　過多的沉默、過於渴望的注視，以及所有的猶豫與靜止。拿破崙無法確定是什麼時候發生的，在他們為了工作轉移到義大利邊境的一個小城市之後拿破崙才真正注意到這些徵兆。伊利亞變得極為克制，像條訓練有素、忍耐著直到有人允許他可以一口吃下點心的 **狗。** 這不是他想要的，他要的是總看他不順眼，像個守護自己領地的獅子一樣低吼隨侍準備揍人的伊利亞。  
  
　　拿破崙不太明白伊利亞態度轉變的真正緣由。拿破崙當然也不可能否認身為一個美國籍、隸屬CIA的特務，在這段關係裡無論多麼渴望都有義務和必要再三小心。這不僅是為了拿破崙自己，也是為了伊利亞。他就不懂為什麼伊利亞突然對忠於自己選擇感到 **膽怯。** 他明明是這麼的想要，他到底在 _擔憂_ 些什麼？難不成自己就這麼不值得信任？！  
  
　　只是拿破崙並不像伊利亞那樣乖戾衝動（儘管他對自己的斯拉夫人行為偏差症候群無已辯解）。這並非自誇，大蕭條能給一個孩子的選擇很有限，拿破崙自有記憶以來就在人群裡求生，他不僅有天分還很聰明。他有一大堆實戰經驗所建立出的交際指南，貿然的詢問可能會驚動到伊利亞——不論他是要發飆還是逃跑，他不想這麼做。  
  
　　他失去過太多，也見過太多死亡，他有一個可能終其一生都無法用物質填滿的空洞。但伊利亞可以讓他忘記這個，那不勒斯的意外讓那空洞意外的崩塌，他的心上滿是伊利亞的刻痕，而伊利亞就在他身邊。即使當時他們之間的關係仍舊晦暗不明，明白自己的立場不能再要求更多的拿破崙仍感到無比的幸運。  
  
　　即使伊利亞要走，他也 **決不容許** 伊利亞隨便的、像香菸飄散出的一縷輕煙消散那樣輕易的把自己從他生命中移除。  
  
　　 _ **決不！**_

  
  
　　-TBC-


End file.
